


Beat of the Drum

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Saya and Tomoe and a festival





	Beat of the Drum

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously indulgent, I'm so sorry

Saya wanders through the festival on her own, taking her time enjoying the various sights that surround her.  Kasumi and Tae have already managed to get lost in the crowd, no doubt dragging a protesting Arisa along with them while Rimi was most likely being spoiled by her sister.  She hopes that they all having fun, wherever they manage to end up, but makes a mental note to check on Arisa once the festival is over. 

 

The sights and sounds are more than enough to keep her occupied for the moment.  As well as distract her from thinking too hard about who she plans to meet up with later.  Browsing through the stalls helps Saya to compose herself a bit. Along the way Saya manages to find small trinkets for Sana and Jun, silly mementos for her bandmates, and even a few things that she knows her parents will enjoy.  

 

Once everything is safely placed in her bag, Saya continues her way down the path, unconsciously following after the steady beat of the drums that echo throughout the streets.  Before she knows it, Saya is standing in front of the area that leads to the shrine. As she realizes what has happened, she lets out a quiet laugh, glancing around the area. Tomoe was the one who had invited her to the festival, it was only a matter of time before she wound up here.  At least that is what she tells herself to ease the sudden nervous feeling that begins to build.

 

Continuing forward, Saya focuses on the brightly lit path that leads to the stage.  Everything looks absolutely beautiful. Saya cannot help but slip through the crowds, hoping for a closer look.  Caught up in the sights, Saya ends up bumping into someone without warning. As she turns to apologize, Saya finds Ako grinning up at her.

 

“Saya-chan!  Are you here to see Onee-chan perform?  It’s going to be amazingly cool.” Ako reaches for Saya’s hands, tugging her forward and practically bouncing in excitement with each step.  “I know just the spot where we will have the perfect view!” It is all too endearing and Saya easily follows after Ako, unable to stop from smiling as she listens to Ako talking a mile a minute about how talented Tomoe is.

 

True to her word, Ako leads Saya to a spot that offers a great view.  It may not be directly in front of the stage but it is the perfect spot to see the taiko drumming up close.  Ako keeps Saya entertained while they wait, eyes sparkling as she shares stories about Tomoe and even a few about Roselia.  

 

The nervous energy comes back in full force when Saya glances up just in time to see Tomoe take her place on the stage.  Even though she is not alone, Saya barely notices the others that are there, too focused on Tomoe as she stands in front of the taiko drum.  Their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds and Saya is fairly certain that she is blatantly staring but she could not look away even if she wanted to.

 

A deep boom signals the start of the performance and Saya’s breath catches in her throat as Tomoe begins to move.  In the back of her mind, Saya has always been aware that Tomoe has well defined arms but actually seeing her in motion is something else entirely.  Each strike seems so effortless but Saya can see the pull and stretch of her muscles as Tomoe swings the mallet.

 

“Isn’t Onee-chan amazing?”  Ako’s voice breaks through Saya’s daze.

 

“She sure is.”  Saya has yet to look away from Tomoe, her voice a low murmur.  

 

When the performance comes to an end, Saya lets out a breath she did not even realize she was holding.  It almost feels as if the whole thing was over far too soon and Saya is still staring at the spot where Tomoe was standing well after the stage clears.  

 

“That was so cool!”  Ako twirls around, a huge smile on her face.  “I love watching Onee-chan perform!”

 

The sudden comment startles her and Saya blinks, laughing a bit when she realizes just how lost in thought she had become.  Clearing her throat and hoping that her cheeks are not quite as flushed as they feel, she turns to Ako with a grin. “She certainly is something.”  One hand reaches out to lightly ruffle Ako’s hair. “And thank you for sharing such a wonderful spot with me.”

 

Ako puffs out her chest, a huge smile spreading across her face.  “Anything to share how amazing Onee-chan is!”

 

“Well it’s good to know someone appreciates my efforts.”  The familiar voice sends a subtle shiver down Saya’s spine and she glances over her shoulder, spotting Tomoe.  She has changed into a different outfit, but the tank top means that Saya’s eyes keep drifting towards Tomoe’s bare arms.

 

The moment is broken as Ako rushes forward, practically knocking Tomoe over in her excitement.  “Onee-chan!”

 

Saya watches the whole scene play out in front of her, biting back her laughter as Tomoe barely manages to keep the both of them upright.  She stays where she is, not wanting to intrude but unable to look away as Tomoe laughs, hugging Ako tightly.

 

Glancing up, Tomoe notices Saya standing there and her whole expression brightens.  “You made it.”

 

“Of course.”  Saya’s fingers curl into the fabric of her bag and she squeezes tightly, her heart racing.  “I wouldn’t dream of missing it. You put on quite a captivating performance.”

 

Tomoe looks almost bashful as she rubs at the back of her neck.  “As long as you enjoyed yourself.”

 

“It was amazingly cool.  Just what one would expect from the world’s best drummer.”  Saya is proud of how she manages to say the words with a straight face.

 

For a moment Tomoe looks stunned and then she presses one hand to her face, laughing softly.  “Between you and Ako…” Tomoe trails off, shaking her head. She pauses, sharing a look with Ako before returning her attention to Saya.  “Would you want to walk around the grounds with us? You don’t have to if you were planning to meet up with anyone else-”

 

“I’d love to.”  Saya takes a deep breath, moving forward before she can change her mind and wrapping her arm around Tomoe’s.  

 

Together they wander through the festival grounds and Tomoe tries her hand at some of the simpler games, winning Ako silly prizes and even presenting Saya with a stuffed cat that probably took far too long to win.  

 

“At least this one won’t scratch you.”  Tomoe winks as she hands it over.

 

Saya happily accepts the stuffed animal, holding it close and using it to hide the blush that slowly spreads across her cheeks.

 

Soon the food stalls come into view and it does not take long before some of the stall owners are calling out to Tomoe and offering her free samples of the various dishes they have for sale.  Despite her best efforts to politely decline, Tomoe still ends up with more than she can eat on her own once someone hears the quiet grumble of her stomach. It sets off a chain reaction and the members of the shopping district continue to spoil her at every turn.  Saya cannot help but smile as she watches everyone fuss over Tomoe. 

 

When her hands are too full for them to continue walking, the three of them find a little area to sit and rest for a while.

 

“I’m grateful, but I wish they would let me pay for some of this.”  Tomoe takes a moment to savor more of the food before continuing. “I’d hate to take advantage of their kindness.”

 

“You do plenty for the shopping district, Onee-chan!”  Ako steals a dumpling, smiling as she takes a bite. “This is just their way of thanking you for being so cool.”

 

The words makes Tomoe smile and she pats Ako on the shoulder.  “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right!”  Ako leans against Tomoe and gives her a quick hug. She glances over at Saya with a small grin.  “Right, Saya?”

 

Saya pauses, pretending to think for a moment as she finishes her own bite of food.  “Well, I suppose if anyone saw someone as cool as Tomoe eating at the various food stalls, their sales would be through the roof.  So it’s good for business.”

 

“You two are terrible.”  Tomoe laughs but the words seem to do the trick as she returns to eating with more energy than before.

 

Cuddling the stuffed cat close, Saya indulges herself, watching Tomoe.  She is content to just observe as Tomoe and Ako tease one another and playfully fight over the food that remains.  Tomoe manages to grab the last one, turning to Saya with a victorious smile and Saya finds herself moving on autopilot.  Her hand reaches out, brushing away the crumbs from the corner of Tomoe’s mouth.

 

Both of them go absolutely still.  Tomoe’s mouth is partially open in shock and Saya’s mind is slowly catching up with her actions.  It isn’t until Tomoe begins to turn nearly as red as her hair that Saya pulls her hand away.

 

“You had something on your cheek.”  Saya manages a nervous smile.

 

“Thank you.”  Looking slightly dazed, Tomoe nods in response.

 

The awkward air is broken when Ako hops to her feet with a shout, making both Tomoe and Saya jump.  “Rin-Rin is here!” She leans over to whisper something in Tomoe’s ear before twirling around to wave at Saya and disappearing into the crowd.

 

Tomoe watches her go, a fond expression on her face.  A few seconds pass by before Tomoe turns to Saya, hesitantly holding out one hand.  “She told me I should make sure you get home safely.”

 

Saya laughs, taking Tomoe’s hand.  “How considerate.”

 

Even after they stand up, Tomoe continues to hold on to Saya’s hand, guiding her through the streets.  The sky is growing dark but Saya is not quite ready for the evening to come to an end. She is grateful that Tomoe does not seem to be in too much of a hurry as they wander through the crowds.

 

The area grows quiet as they leave the festival grounds behind but it feels almost comfortable walking along the streets with Tomoe like this.  It’s just a shame that the bakery is not further away. 

 

Pausing in front of the bakery, Saya looks up at Tomoe, smiling softly.  “This was fun.” She lightly squeezes Tomoe’s hand, clutching the stuffed cat like a lifeline as she debates her choices.

 

“We should do it again sometime.”  Tomoe’s thumb runs along the the back of Saya’s hand as she speaks.

 

Saya presses forward, standing on the tips of her toes and brushing a kiss against Tomoe’s cheek.  It lasts for only a moment before Saya pulls back, smiling brightly when she catches the flustered expression on Tomoe’s face.  “I look forward to it.”


End file.
